In hospital microbiological laboratories and similar localities an improved method is acutely needed for the disposal of plastic items such as containers used for infected materials. Such items might include Petri dishes which are used for the analysis of bacteriological specimens, urine cups, disposable syringes, and many others.
Past methods of disposal have been by burning the plastic items in an on-site incinerator. However such incinerators do emit undesirable byproducts into the atmosphere and, therefore, have been banned by environmental control agencies.
Present methods of disposal involve transporting the infected plastics through the hospital and storage until subsequently shipped to a suitable dump or landfill area. This procedure is obviously undesirable. In other instances the plastics are sterilized in the lab in an autoclave before subsequent disposal. In the autoclave the infected plastic materials are exposed to steam at about 230.degree.-270.degree.F for about an hour. This produces a wet and objectionably odorous mess since the agar solutions used for analysis are organic.